No Philistine
by RockerBlue
Summary: You know when Iorveth/Roche told Geralt of his fight with Roche/Iorveth . . . YEAH well. . . that's not what really went down here's the true story, Iorveth/Roche, implied Foltest.
1. Chapter 1

You know when Iorveth told Geralt of his fight with Roche . . . YEAH . . . that's not what really went down hes the true story. Iorveth/Roche (implied Foltest)

CHAPTER 1

". . . I've defeated the commanders of all the special forces in the North" Iorveth said smuggle leaning over Roche who was clenching his side.

"Now, I shall unite the Scoia'tael. . ." He muttered whimsically to himself since none of his archers where around to hear.

"Finish what you started" Roche hissed at him. _Pathetic __dh'oine__ telling me what to do._

_"_I shan't kill you, _Roche. _We Aen Seidhe never kill the last specimens of dying breeds. Live on remember who defeated you, remember I can do so again. Va Fail, Vernon Roche." Iorveth turned to leave but paused when Roche called out to him.

" I I'll find you, you filthy CUNT" he spat to spite the knife ears

Iorveth stopped turned to Roche and gave him a stare that would turn anyone veins to ice water. "You know the King-slayer told me of Foltest's last moments" he walked slow and methodical.

"Bastard" he gritted his teeth trying to get up to defend the honor of his fallen king, but was easily shoved down and pinned by the much taller man.

"Bastard's? isn't that what lead to your kings death" he paused to analyze Roche "Oh. . . I see know you where jealous"

"What!"

"Hmmm" Iorveth chuckled _theirs more than one way to hurt a __dh'oine_ "It does sheeem that you where more than just_ loyal _to your king" he save a smirk that made Roche twitch.

"you know I always wanted to know what you would look like without that ridiculous head wrap" he grabbed the cloth

"Same here" Vernon gave a snarkly come back. He removed it to reveal dark black hair that was slightly gray from aging

"dh'oine. . . finally showing your age" scanning over his facial feature finally sinked in how old Roche was _30-40._

"Well we dh'oine can't look young forever like you elves and the mage's" he spat bitterly

"A shame I would have loved for us to be rivals for a few more decades" he sighed "But the Kingslayer treachery along with Loredo must be dealt with first."

Roche received a longing possessive dominant kiss "till later Roche" and disappeared into the Forest.

Note: I may make this longer once I finished the game (I want to finish the first game so i have a better idea of the story) I'm only in Ch4 (missing a lot of side-quests) so I'll play Wither 2 then finish one then play two again going along a different path.


	2. Chapter 2

_You know when Iorveth told Geralt of his fight with Roche . . . YEAH . . . that is not what really went down he's the true story. Iorveth/Roche (implied Foltest)._

CHAPTER2 *Spoilers*

_I did a sort of hybrid of the two endings, because I did not know what happened to Roche in Iorveth's ending_.

Xxxx 

"So Roche you sever a new master now" a spiteful voice spoke.

Roche spun around with his sword drawn "Iorveth" he growled taking a defensive stance. He only gets a dull bored expression from Iorveth who did not have his bow or sword at the ready to strike Roche down.

"Red doesn't suite you" he committed dully shifting towards the middle of the room-taking note on the surroundings of the rather large room, blades cloths and an old flag where the only items that decorated the room.

"I'm doing this for Princess Anais" he sheathed his sword "Geralt said you where with a woman named. . . Saskia The _Virgin_ of Aedirn?"

"Hmm . . ." a dark shadow was caste over Iorveth's brow as he looked past Roche "Henselt's dead that's all that matters to me" he noticed Vernon flinch slightly.

"You've changed Roche," he took a cautious step towards Roche, Iorveth grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place. Their eyes met and he could see a dark void in Roche's souls of loss, hatred and sorrow "did something happened?"

"Henselt. . . he killed all my men and what he did to Ves" he let out a sharp sickened laugh that twisted his face un-naturally. In addition, foolishly took his eyes of his enemy while he was reliving that terrible crime in his mind. 

There was a uncomfortable pause as Iorveth thought of what to say next.

"Geralt said that if I were to kill you 12 less honorable men would take your place" Iorveth shrugged Roche was still alert even with Iorveth's rather strange relaxed domineer Iorveth kept his ear towards the door to the room he could hear the faint steps of a small child drawing near.

"For now Roche I will leave you with a warning: _dh'oine prepare yourself for the fight of your life"_ with that he leapt out of the window Roche was ready for a chase as he prepared to follow but was halted but the sounds of the little princess standing at his door un-guarded.

XXX

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I kind of didn't know where to take this fanfiction for the longest time and now I still don't. I plan on replaying Withcer2 since the last time i played it was in June.


End file.
